The Odd One Out
by BlueFirePhonix
Summary: Odd falls into the digital sea, something happens to bond him and Aelita closer, want more? Read and find out! :D Parrings: Ulrich x Aelita, Aelita x Odd MINOR: Odd x Ulrich, Jeremy x Aelita
1. Chapter 1

The Odd One Out

The day for the students at Kadic Academy. But for the Lyoko Warriors, this was strange. The evil multi-agent computer program, XANA, was being strangely quiet. Jeremy, the computer whiz of the group, asked everybody to meet at the factory. The factory is where everybody went to be transferred to Lyoko, where they could fight XANA. Lyoko was a virtual world where your true self showed.

Everybody was at lunch when Sissi came.

"Hey loser" Sissi mockingly said to Odd.

"Are you talking to yourself, or the nerds who follow you all the time?"

Everybody laughed and Sissi's face became red with embarrassment. The she walked away.\

"Guys, I have found I new Replica." Jeremy whispered, "I think we should go explore it." He said.

"Yeah, I wonder what it is." Said Yumi.

"It doesn't matter, Odd the Magnificent will wipe them all out, XANA's monsters I mean." Said Odd.

"Or the other way around." said Ulrich.

Everybody started laughing.

Later that night

"Ready guys, off to Sector 5." Jeremy announced, "Transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita."

The scanner doors shut.

"Scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita."

Yumi and Aelita were lifted in the air as the scanner spun then around and scanned them.

"Virtualization!"

There was a bright light and then Yumi and Aelita were standing in sector 5. Moments later, Odd and Ulrich appeared right behind them. They ran down the corridor to the elevator. Soon it came down; everyone got on the elevator and rode it up to the skid.

"Everyone get on a teleporter!" Jeremy said, "Energize!"

Soon everybody was in the Skid.

Later

"Jeremy, can you open the gate so we can get in the Replica?" asked Aelita

Soon the gate was open. When the skid surfaced from the digital sea, they were in a new sector!

It was like the Forest Sector and the Ice Sector combined.

"Jeremy, you have to see this, it's a new sector, I'm sending you a visual." Aelita excitedly said.

Jeremy received the visual.

"Wow, it's like a Taiga, a snowy forest!" Jeremy exclaimed, "I'm sending you coordinates of a tower." Jeremy told Aelita.

Aelita docked the Skid to the tower. Disembark Odd. Odd was disembarked, but then the Skid was disconnected from the tower. The other watched in horror as the tower disappeared in front of them, and as Odd fell towards the bright blue digital sea. As he hit it, a bright blue column of light shot up, showing the Odd had been divirtualized forever. Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi had fallen into a trap.

Back in the Factory

"Do you think you can get Odd back?" asked Aelita.

"I don't know, we don't have classes tomorrow, so tonight I will stay here to try and locate Odd and bring him home.

"I'm staying with you." Said Aelita.

"No Aelita, you should go get sleep, I will do the best I can, I promise." Jeremy told her.

"Okay." Said Aelita, a silent tear escaping her eyes.

"Come on Princess." Said Ulrich as he wrapped his arm around Aelita's shoulders, "Everything will be okay."

Aelita leaned onto Ulrich, thankful for the warmth of his body, she suddenly felt very tired.


	2. Chapter 2

Aelita woke up early in the morning. She was very tired because she hadn't gotten any sleep. She was too sad about what happened to Odd. She remembered the look of terror on his face as he fell. She remembered how, frozen, she was, and couldn't bring him back in time. It was her fault he was gone. All her fault…

Later

Aelita came to their usual table at lunch. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. She sat next to Ulrich.

"Aelita, its no your fault" Ulrich said while hugging her.

"Yes it is, it's all my fault!" she yelled at him.

"No its not, its XANA's fault, we fell into a trap, the sector was a fake, Jeremy said that the tower we docked on was apparently the only tower in that sector, so without it, the sector didn't have any power, so it disappeared, it disappeared before you could get Odd back, Jeremy's trying to fix it, it's not your fault, he's gotten Yumi out before, he can get Odd out." Ulrich told her.

Just then, Yumi's phone rang. She picked it up and seemed to be having a conversation. Then her face lit up in delight. She snapped her phone shut and told the group the good news. (Evan though the group was only her, Ulrich and Aelita).

"He's found Odd, and he managed to materialize…"

"HE GOT ODD BACK!" Aelita interrupted.

People in the lunch room started looking at their table.

"As I was saying, he managed to materialize him in tower in the Forest Region, he's going to try and launch CODE EARTH." Yumi finished.

"Okay let's go!" Ulrich said.

As they were in the sewers they grabbed their skateboards. Aelita had one now since Odd thought her how to ride one.

"I can't wait for Odd to come back." Aelita said.

Ulrich got a said impression on his face. Him and Yumi broke up because of William. Yumi started going out with him. He was going for Aelita this whole time. First he had to deal with Jeremy. Aelita and Jeremy broke up because Jeremy was always on his computer instead of hanging out with Aelita. Ulrich would have been there to comfort her, but he was in the principal's office because Sissi told Mr. Delmas Ulrich was cheating on her. Odd comforted Aelita instead, so Aelita started to bond closer with Odd. Ulrich wasn't mad about it, he just wished it was him who comforted Aelita instead of Odd.

In the Scanner Room

"Ready guys?" Jeremy asked.

"Ready." They all said together.

"Okay, CODE EARTH." Jeremy said.

The tower lifted the out-cold out about half way up between the bottom and top platforms and transferred him back to Earth. But when he came out, something had gone terribly wrong.


	3. Final

"Jeremy?" Aelita said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Jeremy replied.

"Odd is still in his Lyoko form" Aelita told him.

Yes, Odd is still in his Lyoko form.

"What about school, he can't just go wearing a purple jumpsuit with cat ears and a tail, and claws, with a symbol of his dog peeing on his chest, and what if he shoots someone with a laser arrow?" Yumi questioned.

"I don't know, I guess we will see." Ulrcih said.

3 weeks later

Odd had been stuck in his Lyoko form for 3 weeks now, and it had been hell on wheels. People had teased him, called him gay, he got suspended because someone tried to hit him, and he used his shied and it electrocuted them, so he got suspended for attacking someone, and now people were just downright scared of him because he could electrocute people at will it seemed. And what's worse is that when he goes to Lyoko, he is in his earth form, so his completely helpless.

Aelita was taking a walk in the forest park outside of the school to stretch her legs. She had just finished a four hour exam. But then she stopped because he heard something. She looked around to locate where the sound was coming from. She then recognized the sound as crying. She ran in the direction it was coming from. Then she saw it. Odd was sitting in the top of a tree hugging his knees close to him and burying his face in them and crying. His tail was wrapped around himself.

"Odd?" he stopped crying, and instantly became alert.

"Who is there?" he asked.

"It's me, Aelita, what's wrong." She asked.

"Everything, I'm a freak, I can't even go to Lyoko to be alone or I can't do anything, and since I'm in my human from, the towers don't recognize me, I tried, so there is nowhere to go. My own parents probably don't even want me anymore." He said while tears streamed down his face.

"Odd Della Robia, come down here right now, or so help me god, I will go to Lyoko, jump in the digital sea, come back, and shoot you out of tree with an energy field!" she yelled at him.

Odd came out if the tree and sat next to Aelita. Aelita sat down close next to him.

"Your not a freak, Jeremy is driving himself crazy trying to fix this."

"Really?" Odd asked with hope.

"Really, and please don't say those things about yourself, it breaks my heart." Aelita said.

Odd wrapped his tail around Aelita and pulled her close. She sat in his lap and enjoyed his warmth. He wrapped his paws around her and put his head on top of her head. She snuggled closer to him.

"Thank you Aelita." Odd said.

1 week later

"Okay Odd, step into the scanner, and I will run the program, im sending you to Sector 5, when you get there, you should be in your Lyoko form."

"Wait, Jeremy, I want to go to." Aelita said.

"Okay you two, in the scanners you go. Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization!" Jeremy said.

After Aelita landed she looked around for Odd and spotted him in his Lyoko form a few meters away. She ran over to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and a few moments later they looked at each other. Odd leaned in and lightly kissed her on the lips. Aelita kissed him back. Odd wrapped his arms around her tighter. They pulled apart for air.

"Aelita, I love you." Odd said.

"Love you two Odd." Aelita replied.

After being materialized they came back to see Jeremy fuming while Yumi was trying to calm him down. And Ulrich was just standing in a shadowy corner.

"Yeah, terrible ending I know, but thanks for reading guys, I'm looking forward to writing more. Jeremy was mad about them being together, I will take ideas, requests and so forth. So please review, tell others about me, and thanks for reading :D"


End file.
